


In the Heat of the Night

by Onetruebirb



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Denial, Fingerfucking, Inflation, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pining, Resistance, Rough Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-10-17 20:11:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20626868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onetruebirb/pseuds/Onetruebirb
Summary: Deadlock is facing the worst heat cycle he's had in a long time. Megatron knows he needs to take care of the reckless mech even if Deadlock might be against the idea.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Look this went in so many directions but I went for the sweeter ending.

Heat curled in a desperate heavy coil deep in the cradle of Deadlock’s hips and he squirmed in his recharge as fragmented bits of imagery and sensation flickered through him. The hot bloom of transfluid, the weight of a carrying gestation chamber, patient servos working out the aches and kinks of his frame. Feeling in vivid detail every bump and ridge of a spike plunging deep within him as the heady rush of overload bundled and churned through his frame so close he could taste it on the tip of his glossa only to be snatched away as he bolted upright in the dark, broad framed phantoms still tugging at the corners of his mind.

Vents dumping heat like he had been hitting the ground hard for miles and his thermoregulator pinging back error after error that he was too hot, too cold, until he just dismissed it entirely. In the quiet of the room Deadlock could hear his own plating rattling against itself as he shook and he gripped the meager blanket tighter around himself with a low growl as he tried to cycle his vents back down without success. The dream sensations of thick digits against his plating still zinging through him and he dipped a servo between his thighs finding his panels retracted and his valve already dripping with lubricant expecting more than he was willing to give. 

Torn somewhere between anger and dismay at how badly he ached for something he'd denied himself a long time ago he dropped back onto the berth and ground his palm over his swollen anterior node shuddering a moan before sinking two digits knuckle deep into himself. It wasn’t like he was a stranger to fantastical dreams and Deadlock let himself fall back into that realm of possibility as he worked his digits in and out of his valve seeking release but unable to find it on his own. 

Snarling he pulled his servo away and sat back up swinging his pedes over the edge of the berth and snapping his panel closed as he scrubbed the insides of his thighs and his servos with a cloth. Anger curdling hot under his chestplate as he shook his helm to try and clear it and stormed from the closet sized hab out into the night time hallway. 

A walk would do him good, just keep walking and keep working and the heat would burn itself out eventually and he would be fine to go back to his normal routine. He just needed to get through the next little while and then he would be fine. He would be fine. He was Deadlock and he was determined to be above the ills that may have plagued him before.

Deadlock groaned as need and heat gripped him once again and he staggered bracing himself against the wall as his knees went weak and he just  _ needed _ so badly it almost hurt. His valve cycling down on nothing and lubricant sneaking out his seams to trickle down the insides of his thighs once again. He was glad no one was around at this hour to hear the needy little whine that snuck from between his lips while he rested his forehelm against the cool of the wall and slowly shoved himself back and off it. 

Gathering himself enough to resettle his armor and walk forward. Outside, he just needed to get outside and patrol the perimeter where the high winds that whipped past the barrack walls would steal away the cloying scent of heat from his frame and he would get some relief from the smouldering heat burning him up from the inside out. That was all he needed. He would be fine. He just needed not to think about what it would be like to have someone bend him over the closest surface and take him right there. Pin him down and frag him until he couldn’t even see straight. How their spike would feel pushing into him and filling him and leaving him a filthy mess of transfluid and lubricant ready for the next mech to take their place. 

Deadlock groaned, dragging his servos down his face as the blinking of his comm finally got his attention, damn this fragging heat, and he cycled a vent to prepare himself as he opened the line. 

<Yes?> He snapped, tapping his pede against the ground frustrated that he even had to entertain someone for a few moments. 

<Deadlock,> Megatron’s rough timbre sent warped chills of flame right down his spine to spread and settle between his legs and it took actual effort for him to drag his thoughts back to  _ listening _ to Megatron and not fantasizing about having the Warlord’s spike buried in him to the hilt and the desire that spurned to life at the thought. <Why are you outside my hab?>

Deadlock froze in his aimless pacing and looked up at the numbered plate on the wall as mortification ran icy through him. His heat driven wandering leading him to the place it expected him to go, top of the food chain, cream of the crop, his leader and savior, the object of a desire long ago tamped down and crushed under his mantle.

He swallowed dryly as he tried to get his words to catch up with the thoughts racing through his mind. 

<I...Restless, I was restless and putting my time to better use patrolling. Just happened to end up here> He lied hoping he sounded more confident then he felt when his frame was leaking heat and he so badly wanted to just lay down and present to Megatron and have the larger bot take him right there and then. 

<Mm...in that case come here, I have something to discuss with you. I was going to let it wait until morning but since you’re here…> Megatron trailed off and Deadlock heard the door in front of him unlock and he cycled one long vent and then another. 

Reigning in his field and pulling his armor back taunt against his frame as he settled himself the best he could and stepped forward when the door slid back for him to enter into the dimly lit room. The temperature felt suffocating inside for his already too warm frame combined with the scent that belonged to Megatron alone and only served to amp the throb in his groin further and he bit his glossa to hold the snapish remark he wanted to make to cover his discomfort. No use raking Megatron’s ire tonight not when Deadlock was in such poor condition and he wanted to get this little meeting over with as quickly as possible so he could disappear back into the shadows. 

“Deadlock, over here.” Megatron called to him, beckoning absently with one large dark servo for Deadlock to join him at a small table littered with datapads in some sort of organized chaos he was sure. 

It took every ounce of Deadlock’s self control not to let his vents roar back to life as his optics fell on the broad chest of his leader, tracing the engravings along them down to his trim waist and hips over the swell of his pelvic armor protecting the spike panel beneath. He knew he had waited to long when Megatron looked up and raised a brow and Deadlock was acutely aware of the fresh rivulet of lubricant that was currently snaking a path down his inner thigh. 

With all the begrudging weight he could manage Deadlock made his way over to the table and to Megatron’s side when he made a spot of space for him to look over the documents he was reading. 

This was worse, this was so much worse. Being right up alongside Megatron like this he could feel the heat radiating from his frame and smell the gunsmoke and oil that was uniquely Megatron along with the brush of his field against his plating. He kept his attention on holding his vents at a steady interval as Megatron onlined a few of the pads in front of him and pulled up reports. 

“Look over these for me, will you?” Megatron hummed and Deadlock gave a little note of sound that he had heard him as he leaned over the table to read.

Everything suddenly got a whole lot harder when Megatron followed him over, easily caging the smaller mech beneath him with one thick arm resting over his back on the other side of the table while he leaned over Deadlock to read along with him. He could feel the low vibration of Megatron’s engine rattling through his shoulder plating and he stared at the documents in front of him with desperation trying to get the words to make sense. 

It would be far too easy like this for Megatron to slide a knee between his thighs and press him the rest of the way down onto the table with the bulk of his weight. Holding him there as he sank his spike into him, claiming him, filling him, blotting out the world with just the two of them.

“Do you see the problem here, Deadlock?” Megatron asked and he sucked in a sharp vent quickly scanning the pads in front him and realizing they were all complaints and reports filed against...him.

“For the past week, with increasing frequency, I’ve been getting these saying you’re reckless, causing distractions, endangering your crew. Which really wasn’t much out of the ordinary for you, Deadlock.” Megatron continued, the servo that had been resting over him on the table now coming to lay on his hip with an iron grip keeping him where he was, “But then a little something else caught my attention…”

Megatron tapped one of the many reports that were either in complaint or concern about Deadlock’s rising heat and the fact that he wasn’t doing anything about it.

“So what?” Deadlock snapped, digits gripping into the table, “Is a mech not allowed to go into heat anymore?”

Megatron snorted an unamused laugh and shook his helm. 

“Not when you aren’t going to do anything about it, why haven’t you taken care of yourself?” He asked and Deadlock growled as he tried to slide out from under Megatron not wanting him to feel the desperate sputter of his fans trying to come on or the way he was trembling slightly. 

“If I can fight through a heat then there’s no excuse for the scrap you employ as soldiers not to have to bear through it too. If they can’t do something as simple as that then they aren’t worth their energon.” He snarled finally wrenching himself out from under Megatron’s frame only to be snagged by the wrist instead. 

“You...are a unique mech Deadlock, you know this and yet you still push the boundaries of what other mechs can do and are capable of. There’s no need to feel ashamed of needing a partner to help you through this time and I’m sure there are many mechs out there that would be happy to assist you.” Megatron told him in that strong even tone that was making Deadlock’s knees go weak even as the staticy anger snapped through him. 

“I don’t  _ need _ or  _ want _ anyone’s help with this matter.” He growled in low warning, “I will deal with this the way I have every time before and in its own time it will pieter out and end.”

“And while you wait for that to happen you’re just going to let your teams casualty rate continue to climb?” Megatron hummed. 

“Like I said if they can’t fight through another mech being in heat then they aren’t worth keeping alive.” Deadlock huffed giving his arm a tug and still finding it firmly held. “Let me go.”

Megatron sighed reeling Deadlock in and snaring his other wrist when Deadlock tried to strike him. Holding both in his large servo as he pulled him right up against his frame feeling the heat dumping off the smaller mech even though he struggled to pull away from him. 

“I suppose I have to take matters into my own servos then, since you’re unwilling to see the affect you’re having on your team and the base in general. I’m sure you must be absolutely burning up inside at this point.” Megatron noted and Deadlock froze staring up at him with narrowed optics and he could feel the prickly wash of defiance rippling through his tightly held field. “We’ll get this taken care of soon enough and then you can go back to being your normal irate self but for the love of Primus, Deadlock, just accept you need help this once.”

Deadlock snapped his fangs at him and growled as he planted his pedes and tugged backwards even as he wondered why he was bothering to fight this at all. Megatron was the one and only mech he would even consider letting bed him while he was like this and he would be lying to himself if he tried to say he didn’t desire Megatron in that way. That he hadn’t lusted over the broad shouldered mech from almost the moment he’d set optics on him and that his adoration had only grown when he was brought into the fold under Megatron’s guiding servo. 

“Not. Like. This.” Deadlock grunted, punctuating each word with a haul back of his frame though it did little to free his servos from Megatron’s grip or put any space between them. If anything all his fighting did was send scrapes of friction over his plating and attempt to distract him further. 

“Like what then, Deadlock?” Megatron asked, burning crimson optics looking down at him and he squirmed beneath the heavy gaze, fighting through the heat haze that wanted to settle over his processor and force him into submission. 

“Like let me go!” Deadlock howled, surprise tearing through him as Megatron released him when he pulled back and he stumbled into the table with an undignified little noise. 

Taking advantage of Deadlock’s momentary distraction and lack of balance Megatron grabbed the mech and spun him towards the table before shoving him down against its surface. Shock raced through Deadlock’s lines as he tried to resist the force behind him, servos skidding across the surface of the table shoving the datapads off the other side as his chest cracked one beneath it. He was trapped beneath Megatron’s weight as the larger mech leaned over him, pressing up against his aft and Deadlock whimpered. Clawed digits raking against the table top as he scrabbled for purchase to try and drag himself away. 

“Why do you keep fighting, Deadlock? I’m not here to hurt you.” Megatron rumbled against his back and Deadlock squeezed his optics shut for a moment. 

“I have my reasons.” He growled back even as his vents finally opened of their own accord to flush too hot air from his system and he dropped his forehelm against the table relishing for a moment the cool surface before the feeling disappeared.

“Why don’t you tell me about them?” Megatron hummed one servo staying planted between his shoulders as the other stroked down over Deadlock’s side, thumbing the transformation seam along his spine and drawing a shudder from the bot pinned under him.

“They’re none of your business.” Deadlock huffed and really they weren’t and he didn’t particularly feel like baring his spark to Megatron at the moment. He had his reasons, appearance, reputation, history. Things he didn’t want to give up just because of a natural cycle running its course even if in the same breath he desperately did. He was Deadlock, untouchable, reforged by the fires of the Cause, by Megatron's own servo.

Above him Megatron made a little noise that sounded a whole lot like disapproval as his servo ran over his aft and down between Deadlock’s thighs through the slick of lubricant and his field flashed hot with a mix of humiliation and shame.

“Let me help you through this, you don’t need to suffer this out.” Megatron told him in that calm low voice that twisted his internals and blazed through his array as his frame chose to disobey his commands and his valve panel slid back. Drawing a rumble from Megatron and the curious brush of digits over the heated folds of his valve causing anticipation to wash through Deadlock.

“Do you prefer using your spike or valve to get through your heats?” Megatron asked him and Deadlock remained stubbornly silent, no more than the rush of his vents coming from him in answer and Megatron sighed. 

“Suppose we’ll find out but for now let’s work with what we have.” He hummed sinking a digit knuckle deep into Deadlock’s lubricant drenched valve and he bit his glossa hard enough to draw energon to keep the needy little keen that wanted to break free inside. 

“You know you’re being a petulant little brat about this matter, don’t you?” Megatron asked as he worked a second digit into him and Deadlock could feel the slight burn of stretch from that alone. 

“I thought that’s what you liked about me.” Deadlock snapped back followed by the beginning of a whimper he didn’t quite catch in time as Megatron curled his digits against an over primed cluster of nodes.

“Enough. Just frag me and get it over with already.” He growled and Megatron clicked his glossa above him and pulled his servo away.

“I don’t want you out of commission, Deadlock, the whole point of this is to get you back in working order.” Megatron told him as he released his hold against Deadlock’s back and pulled him to standing. 

Immediately Deadlock spun trying to drive the sharp span of his elbow armor into Megatron’s midsection but he had expected as much and caught Deadlock easily. His prime soldier messy in the midst of his heat and easy to predict. 

“If you’re fighting for show, there really is no need, no one is watching.” He hummed as he held both his wrists in one servo once again looking down into the face of a mech that put the fear of primus into most he came across. Into those burning red optics seeing the flicker of contemplation and the acquiescence settle as Megatron closed the space between them.

Of all the things Deadlock had expected to happen having Megatron lean in and press their lips together was not one of them. He had expected violence and retaliation, to be beaten down into submission and then fragged through the floor until his heat broke and he was told to get out. This firm but still somehow tender kiss was the furthest thing from expected and he was so stunned he froze. Instinct screaming through him that this was perfect and his past telling him it was far more than he deserved leaving Deadlock staring cross opticed down his nose in shock when Megatron broke away. 

He could feel the wash of Megatron’s vents still tingling against his lips and taste the tang of his own energon from where he had bitten his glossa and when Megatron kissed him again he tentatively returned it. A cautious press of lips that very quickly devolved as Deadlock’s resolve to fight broke and the aching need lept forth because he  _ wanted _ so badly. More than just the heat coding burning through his system he ached for this, for some sort of connection even though he had fought to the top of the food chain to never need to submit to anyone ever again he had burned the thought of anything like this. 

Deadlock hated the soft surge of hope that flickered to life in his spark that this meant he was special, that Megatron would want him after his heat had passed, that he was doing this for more than just an excuse to get his spike wet and get one of his soldiers back on the battle field. That maybe he wanted Deadlock just as badly as Deadlock wanted him and that this would be something real and tangible and he could have the connection he sought for.

Anger licked through him and he buried that ray of hope under the clash of a fang filled kiss as he gave up his fight and changed it. Kissing Megatron back harsh and dominating drawing a growl from the other mech. 

“Just frag me and make it stop.” Deadlock panted against his lips, relief flooding through his lines as Megatron dragged him to his berth and tossed him onto it like he weighed next to nothing. Back on him in a moment to pin his servos over his helm and split his thighs around his hips grinding his still closed panel against Deadlock’s bared valve drawing a low groan from him. 

“We’ll get there, Deadlock, patience.” Megatron purred nuzzling against audial when Deadlock growled low and underlined with desperation. 

Dragging blunt digit tips over his chassis back down into the slick heat of Deadlock’s valve. Stroking over his anterior node pausing there for a moment to circle and toy with the engorged nub and make Deadlock squirm beneath him and his vents stutter when he dipped a digit back into him and followed it with two others. Slowly spearing him open as he devoured those panted vents in another searing kiss. 

Deadlock let his optics shutter half closed as he indulged himself in the moment. Feeling the tingling swipe of Megatron’s glossa against his lips and he let them part. Thoughts that he should be dominating their kiss flittered through his helm but he dismissed them as quick as they came, focusing instead on the slide of Megatron’s glossa against his own and the twist of his digits burying themselves in his valve with sinful wet sounds.

“Megatron…” Deadlock gasped against his lips, “Enough…”

In the same moment he wanted this to be over he wanted it to never stop. His spark already singing with desire and even though the knew  _ that _ part was the heat coding wanting to ignite a spark or two he couldn’t deny the attraction he felt to Megatron. That he had always felt since the moment he met him and he’d wanted to follow him to the ends of the universe.

Not that he would admit that he felt that way for Megatron specifically and not for the Cause itself but he suspected that Megatron might already know and his fighting really was for naught.

The sound of Megatron's spike panel retracting and the heavy drag of his pressurized spike dragging over his abdomen and nudging in the crook of his hip sliding in the abundant lubricant before Megatron could reach down and right its path.

"...wait…" Deadlock panted breathlessly squirming against Megatron's grip on his wrists and with a curious noise he was released.

"What is it?" Megatron asked as Deadlock cast down his optics and slid back out from under him with something toxic and uncertain spreading into his field. It took measured patience for Megatron to sit back and look at the other mech who was drawing his knees up to his chest.

"I'll go find someone else...you don't have to do this." He muttered and Megatron raised a brow and stayed quiet for a long moment sensing there was more to what Deadlock was saying than he actually wanted to admit but after the silence stretched for a few more painful seconds with only the whir of their vents between them and the heat that was spilling from both their frames Deadlock spoke again.

"I don't want to be accused of fragging my way up the ranks!" He hissed, finials pinning back along his helm.

"Mechs already talk, Deadlock, this isnt going to change that." Megatron told him, no use trying to assuage a fear that was true.

"They don't need a basis of truth to build their accusations on." Deadlock growled but there was no real heat behind the sound.

Megatron sighed pinching the bridge of his nose as he tried to wade through the turmoil that surrounded Deadlock like a minefield and settled on holding out a servo to him. He could see the mech that Deadlock used to be still primed below the surface still raging to be vindicated and right even if Deadlock had fallen far from the path of righteousness. Somewhere beneath the red optics and bared fangs was a mech that wanted to reach out with all his spark to fight and survive and connect.

"If you really want, I will let you go. You can get up and wipe off and leave. I won't stop you but it won't stop the rumors." Megatron told him, "Or you can take my servo and we can continue."

Deadlock stared at him, lips parted as if to speak while his optics darted from Megatron's face to his servo and then to the door before returning to the offered servo. Cycling an audible vent he reached across the space between them and lay his own smaller servo against Megatron's. Shuddering as it closed around him and he was pulled gently forward.

Looking up into Megatron's optics Deadlock felt a little something inside himself give and he wasn't sure whether he really had let his heat get the better of him or if this was something else but he threw himself at the warlord. Chest plates crashing together as he gripped at Megatron's collar with the other servo before pushing up to kiss him like his life depended on it. His optics closing when Megatron's arm wrapped around his waist and lifted him into his lap as he kissed him back. Claiming his lips and denta and glossa with his own.

Deadlock felt the press of his spike between his legs prodding against his aft as he sunk down into his lap. His back curving as Megatron let go of his servo to tease his digits up along his side into the slats of his vents. Thumbing up over the cords of his throat and Deadlock groaned against his lips at the subtle pressure of those strong digits in such a vulnerable area. He shouldn't feel so safe but he did and he needed this so badly it ached through his entire being. In the brutal chaos of this war and world he just wanted to be safe and here in Megatron's arms pressed close together clad in the dim light of the room time had stopped for them.

A soft little needy noise escaped him as Megatron's servo moved from his waist down along the small of his back in smooth strokes that tingled through the span of his hips as Deadlock rutted against his spike.

"Patience, Deadlock." Megatron rumbled against his lips as he trailed kisses along his jaw and nosed his chin up to expose his throat to his denta and Deadlock let him.

Gasping as the back of his neck was held in his palm and Megatron's denta and lips left marks and stinging kisses against the unguarded areas of his throat. Squirming in his lap as Megatron lifted his hips letting his spike slide between the folds of his valve and the blunt head nudge against his entrance. Holding Deadlock steady when he tried to rock down onto it and Deadlock whimpered in need. Looking at Megatron through heat hazed optics when the larger mech drew back from his exploration of his throat and he felt those strong digits wrap around in place of his lips while his aft was gripped with the other servo holding him still even as Deadlock's claws left trails in his shoulders and against his chest.

Deadlock's vision blurred as Megatron slowly pulled him down onto his length and his coding sang relief when the nodes lining his valve met the ones along Megatron's spike no matter how shallow or slow he was moving. His valve squeezed and rippled in wake of the intrusion as Megatron pressed on splitting him wide around the girth of his spike not letting Deadlock move an inch from the hold on his throat and hip as he lay him back against the berth and looked between them. His spike half nestled in the tight squeezing heat of Deadlock's valve.

Even with the more than ample amount of lubrication Deadlock could feel the burn of his calipers cycling and stretch of his valves lining as it tried to accommodate a mech Megatron's size. The larger mech drawing back slightly to circle his hips teasing the nodes that rimmed his valve before sinking back in again a little deeper than he had before making Deadlock gasp and moan. 

Megatron loosed the grip he had on his aft and throat to brace himself on either side of the smaller mech caging him between his arms and under the bulk of his frame as he closed the gap between their lips once again. Deadlock's arms wrapping around his shoulders the best he could as his engine rattled a purr and his valve relented against the pressure of his spike as Megatron sank fully to the hilt and held there. 

Indulging Deadlock in the marathon of kisses he was planting on his lips and meeting them with a claiming glossa until he felt the vice squeeze of his calipers relax around his spike just a bit. With a slow roll of his hips he began to move swallowing up the needy moans and noises Deadlock was making with a low possessive growl feeling the mech under him quiver in response and his legs wrap around his waist to buck up against him meeting each movement with a vigor Megatron wasn’t willing to give him just yet.

It was intoxicating. Deadlock’s processor whirling as every part of his frame sparked pleasure that radiated through him in thick waves all the way down to the tip of his pedes. Deadlock knew he shouldn’t be letting the heat take over him so fully, that he needed to be aware of what was going on around him, but he couldn’t bring himself to pull back from the taunting allure of just letting go and falling completely helpless into the lust drunk night he knew could be ahead of him. 

Whatever ounce of self control Deadlock had been holding onto quickly shredded as Megatron sunk his denta into the crook of his neck and ground the thick head of his spike against the ceiling of his valve setting off fireworks behind Deadlock’s optics as he overloaded hard. The pent up charge of his heat rebounding through him and ripping his control away sending his mind spiralling into the heavy blanket of pleasure and satisfaction. 

Megatron growled against his throat continuing the slow roll of his hips as Deadlock overloaded beneath him. Optics sparking as he arched up against him, crying out as his valve squeezed and rippled around Megatron’s spike and he felt Deadlock’s claws sink into his shoulders. Purring low in his chest as Megatron felt Deadlock relent to the heat in the way his field lashed out over his plating pulling Megatron down with him into the heat filled frenzy that swirled through him. 

A moment of panic flittered through Deadlock as the world around him seemed to shorten and retract to the here and now. He only existed in this moment to the feeling of Megatron’s frame over him, his field mingling with Deadlock’s own so powerful and commanding, the flames of pleasure licking up his spinal struts whenever Megatron moved inside of him. He could only focus on how Megatron’s spike was filling him with every inward thrust and the rub of its head against the seal of his gestation chamber. Every single movement felt like a secondary overload washing through his frame as he turned off his mind and turned over to instinct as time blurred.

He wasn’t sure how long or how many overloads later it was for him before he heard the soft hiss and slide of Megatron’s own coding accepting Deadlock’s heat and letting the last segment of his spike slide free of its housing and Deadlock squealed when Megatron growled and snapped his hips forward shoving up through the soft rubbery ring that sealed his chamber from the rest of his valve. His claws flexing against Megatron’s shoulders as the sharp jab of his hips turned to quick desperate little thrusts and Megatron panted against his throat. Keeping the head of his spike plugged into Deadlock’s gestation chamber. The fat head of it swelling and flaring out to keep it locked within and Deadlock’s heat coiled within him tightly as the final leg of his coding begged to be completed.

With ever hard grinding thrust Deadlock could feel the tug starting to grow against the entrance of his valve on every back stroke and when he whined at the pressure swelling inside of his valve from the knot expanding inside of him and Megatron swallowed the sound away with kisses until with a final hard buck Megatron overloaded inside of him and Deadlock absolutely wailed as the first hot wash of transfluid spilled inside of his chamber and his coding finally let go and shoved him face first into the throes of pleasure as his own overload crashed through him spurned on by the crackled of charge rising with every shot of transfluid that emptied into his chamber. 

Deadlock could barely think through the wash of an overload so powerful it almost didn’t seem possible. He could feel Megatron’s spike throbbing inside of him adding to the pressure building inside of his chamber growing the feeling of how full he was with the powerful mech’s thick spike buried inside of him, knot swelled to keep them tied together and a chambers trade of transfluid being pumped into him. 

Megatron groaned as he spike gave a final twitch inside of Deadlock’s tight valve, his tank of transfluid completely drained into the mech panting below him and it took more effort than Megatron would want to admit to just get them both on their side and comfortable enough with the knot keeping them together. Large hands smoothing over Deadlock’s finials as he started to come back to himself. 

Heat haze clearing from his optics and Deadlock whined softly at the heavy feeling of his frame and the present soreness of his stomach and he focused to loosen the plating over his abdomen. Soft protomesh below the platelets eagerly pushing them out relieving the ache. Looking up into Megatron’s face Deadlock felt an entire cavalcade of emotions rush through him as Megatron pulled him close. 

Warm frame holding him to his chest and pressing up against his swollen stomach Megatron kissed him and he continued to kiss him long after his spike had depressurized and been pulled free of Deadlock’s valve even though his transfluid stayed where it was. Deadlock was positive he could taste more than just blatant lust on his lips and that spark of hope that he had been trying to drown out flared back to life before he could reel it back in. Spreading his desire and hope through their mingled fields and his spark soared when Megatron answered in kind.

He didn't know what that would mean for them, if when they woke up from all of this he would just be tossed out on his aft like a fool. But for now it meant he was safe and warm and so satisfied curled up against Megatron feeling the large mech purring against him like there was nowhere else he'd rather be.


	2. As You Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Millions of years later and a lot of things have changed between Deadlock and Megatron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so self indulgent but I think I found my kinks and shoved them in here.

Time and space and a split on factions had seen Deadlock, now Drift, on the other side of the war. His younger years placed delicately behind him with gun smoke traded for the sing of swords and practiced calm. He never thought he would see Megatron again in a way that wasn't staring down the barrel of his fusion cannon about to be sent to the After Spark but here he was. On the command deck of the Lost Light.

Drift had tried to he normal, he had Ratchet and Rodimus and his new life and friends. He was leagues away from the mech Deadlock had been but as he lay in his berth staring at the ceiling and the first icy finger pretelling his heat slid down between his shoulders and weedled into his hips he sighed. Memories of the only softness he had allowed Deadlock bubbling back up to the surface from the place he had drowned them. Late night moments spent tucked away against Megatron's chest listening to the idle rumble of his engine while he traced the swirls engraved there with a clawed digit.

He sighed staring at the ceiling as if it would hold the answers he wanted but it stubbornly stayed silent. Letting time slip by as the icy ache buried itself in his core and he vented heat. Warmth worming its way into his groin making him face the reality of his situation and weigh his options. He could call Ratchet, or Rodimus, both had been happy to help him in the past but he didn't want to control himself. Didn't want to have to fight the heat haze as it tried to bog him down and make him wail like a mechanimal he had to wrangle while he was with Ratchet. Didn't want to hear about it afterwards when he had to rub nanite gel over the deep scores he left on Ratchet's shoulders and back and wherever else he had marked. He knew Ratchet didn't judge him but it still made Drift feel like slag to know he put him through that despite Ratchet's protests that a few scratches were worth it.

Rodimus in this case was a more welcome choice with his cocky attitude and similar frame type. They could keep up with each other and Drift pondered the idea of a marathon frag session with his Amica for a few moments. Rodimus didn't care if he got wrecked up as long as he was having fun but Rodimus was also a lot to deal with and they couldn't both be out of commission tomorrow. Which they would be as they spent the day recovering from clashing together with claws and denta and and burning passion. Sometimes literally burning if Rodimus got carried away.

Drift frowned as his servo traced down the path of his biolights along his abdomen to his interface array. Vents shuddering as he spread his legs and let his mind wander only to have it circle back to Megatron. Crystal clear memory of his spike splitting him open and the heavy carry of transfluid filling his chamber. He wanted  _ that _ not the flaming burst of two speedsters coming together or the proper yet affectionately clinical way Ratchet dealt with him. He wanted to he held down and stuffed full and he wanted to lose himself in the heat haze to someone who could keep hold of him and wear him out.

Great, now he was leaking past his panels and he could smell the scent of his own heat clinging to his berth. How much of his dignity would he have to sell to get Megatron to frag him after all they had been through. Perhaps Megatron was a bad choice in reality.

Magnus? Now there was a novel idea. Drift drummed his digits over his pelvic span with a hum. Magnus would do it if he asked politely but Drift wasn't really on board with that awkward conversation and he wasn't super close with Magnus either and being that vulnerable even with someone as trusted as Magnus wasn't his idea of fun.

Closing his optics he rolled onto his side and pulled a thick cover around himself until he disappeared from the world. Maybe if he just slept for a bit things would make more sense when he woke up and he could make a better choice then. Huffing a vent he tried to settle himself as he focused on one of the meditative mantras he knew to slow his rapidly whirling spark.

<Drift? Drift answer, is everything alright?> 

Megatron's voice.

<Open up, Drift.>

Drift whimpered clawing into his berth as his valve cover snapped back in time with the wailing chirp of his berthroom door being manually overridden. The sound enough to drag him from the heat addled fever dream he'd been trapped in and he looked bleary opticked towards the door. Thoughts slow and confused at Megatron's large frame blotting out the light before it slid shut leaving nothing but the darkness around them and the burning coals of Megatron's optics and biolights.

"Megatron?" Drift mumbled rubbing his face with his servos and recoiling slightly as damp lubricant slicked over his cheek.

"Are you alright? You called and you sounded...well…" Megatron shifted from pede to pede, "You sounded hurt, and I thought if you were desperate enough to call  _ me _ for help it must be pretty bad."

Mortification filled Drift as he checked his comm. and found the record of an open line to Megatron. 

"Oh Primus." Drift groaned pulling the blanket up around himself and hiding his face in it.

"Drift?" Megatron stepped forward uncertainly not sure how close was too close.

"I called you in my recharge...okay?" Drift muttered into the blanket.

"You're in heat." Megatron noted, sitting down on the edge of the berth.

"Yeah…" He looked up at him dejectedly, "I wasn't going to call you for help, I hadn't decided who I was going to ask…"

Megatron looked at him for a long moment before he stood up and started to head back to the door.

"I'm relieved to find you in one piece." He told Drift.

Megatron was really going to walk away from him, he wasn't even going to offer to help and that sparked something white hot under Drift's sternum. Optics narrowing as he jumped out of berth with a feral rev of his engine.

"So what? You've renounced violence  _ and _ fragging?" He asked, armor bristling when Megatron turned around looking a little confused.

"What?" He questioned sounding lost.

Drift growled again as he stalked up to him, plating fluffed and vents running hot enough to make him pant.

"Why don't you want to frag me? It isn't like you haven't before." He snapped, fangs glinting in the light that peaked around the door.

"No, I've interfaced with Deadlock and you've put that part of you in the past. Also you just said you weren't going to call me for help?" Megatron spoke calmly but he didn't back down from Drift.

Drift huffed an annoyed vent, what couldn't Megatron understand? He literally called him in his sleep because he wanted him and now he was just going to up and leave. How thick helmed was he?

"Megatron!" Drift snarled, between his heat riling him up and Megatron being thicker than cold grease he was about to lose his damn mind.

"Drift, you're in heat and you have friends to help you through it." Megatron told him in that same even calm tone that didn't even give him a hint of how he may be feeling.

Drift snapped his fangs and pressed his servos against Megatron's broad chest digging his claws into the thick plating. Thicker hopefully than Megatron's dumb bucket helm.

"I know I have friends." Drift growled deep and low and dangerous, "I have friends but I want  _ you _ ."

Megatron looked at him coolly as he placed his servos over Drift's and carefully pried him loose.

"Why?" He asked helm tipping to the side.

"It doesn't matter. I told you what I want so give it to me or leave." Drift panted and the line where Drift ended and Deadlock began blurred further as Megatron raised a brow.

The next moment found Drift slammed up against the wall with Megatron's servo around his collar dangerously close to cutting off his energon supply. Drift purred low in his chest as Megatron leaned in nose to nose with him caging him against the wall.

"That's no way to talk to a commanding officer." Megatron hummed and Drift felt his knees go weak.

Gripping onto his forearm to keep on his pedes Drift swallowed. Looking up at Megatron who was still calmly staring him down and his audials lay back slightly. He was letting this get to him if Megatron wasn't comfortable with him any more he needed to accept that.

"You're right." Drift sighed, "You're right...I'm sorry-"

His apology was cut off as Megatron closed his lips over Drift's and kissed him hard. Pressing up against the smaller mech and wedging a knee between his thighs right up against Drift's still bared valve drawing a muffled moan from him. 

"I just want you to be sure." Megatron whispered against his lips, "Your frame still haunts my recharge, I would never turn you away."

"Then help me, Megatron…" Drift muttered back, fangs catching at his partner's lips as he took one of Megatron's large servos and guided it to his leaking valve, shuddering when it brushed over his anterior node. "Take care of me."

Megatron answered with a claiming kiss as he slid his digits between the slick lips of Drift's valve sinking two into the apex of his heat and catching him under the arm with his free servo when Drift's optics rolled back and his knees went weak.

"You're even better than I remember…" Megatron purred nudging his helm to the side so he could kiss a path along his throat while his digits worked into him.

Drift panted as he dropped his helm back against the wall and let his heat cover him like a heavy quilt dulling everything that wasn't Megatron and his sinful lips against his throat and his digits working over primed nodes inside of him. Vaguely he was aware of the way he was gasping and moaning but he couldn't bring himself to care in the moment.

It wasn't enough though even as Megatron sunk a third digit into him and spread him wide lancing pleasure up his spine.

"Megatron, please." Drift panted looking at him through lust drunk optics as he found his footing and pulled Megatron's servo away from his valve regretting the loss almost immediately. 

"Patience, Drift." Megatron smiled his vents faltering a little though as Drift brought his lubricant coated digits to his lips and ran his glossa over them before he closed his lips around them and sucked.

Megatron groaned and his spike panel retracted letting his thick pressurize spike surge free of its housing and he rotted up against Drift's abdomen.

"Frag patience, Megatron." Drift purred as he swirled his glossa over the tip of his foredigit and looked up at him with that devilish smirk that did things to Megatron.

Megatron couldn't agree with him more and Drift squeaked as his pedes left the floor and he was hoisted up against the wall. Instinctively clinging to Megatron by the shoulders and wrapping his ample thighs around his waist. Feeling the heavy weight of his spike press against his inner thigh. Slick of his valve wetting the underside of his spike as Megatron claimed his lips again. Servos on his aft squeezing and thumbs pressing and toying in the joint there.

Drift squirmed against him rolling his hips to try and catch the blunt head of his spike without success drawing a needy whine out of him. Reaching between them Drift guided his spike into the tight ring of calipers, his vents catching as it slid past and Megatron slowly started to press into him. 

"Yes, oh yes…" Drift hissed against Megatron's lips.

Gripping his shoulders Drift held on as Megatron shallowly thrust into him easing him open as he was split apart until he bottomed out and held still, face pressed against Drift's shoulder panting heavy vents.

"You still want me to knot you?" He asked mouthing over his audial sending shivers across Drift's plating.

"Frag yes, Megatron…" Drift moaned wriggling to try and get him to move, "Berth...get us to the berth so I can ride your spike."

Drift patted his shoulder trying to urge him along as his valve pulsed around his spike and Megatron held him close. Pulling him away from the wall and closing the space between them and the berth in a few steps. Each one jostling Drift on his spike making the smaller mech gasp until Megatron was laying back with Drift spread over his thighs. Servos planted on his abdomen looking at him like he was about to devour him.

"Do you have any idea how good you look? How irresistible you are?" Megatron rumbled and Drift grinned at him with a little laugh.

"Flattery can't get you much further we're already fragging." He teased circling his hips with a loud purr.

"Can't help it, I saw you here and I've had to stay silent until now." Megatron told him smoothing his palms over his thighs as Drift's smile softened.

Picking up Megatron's servo and kissing the palm, "Guess you'll have to make up for it now."

Drift winked letting go of his servo and rolling his spine up as he planted his toes and raised himself up drawing almost all the way off his spike before he sunk back down. Throwing his helm back as relief sang through his circuits and his engine purred. Megatron groaned as he held onto Drift's hips and thrust up into him letting Drift set the brutal pace he was currently riding.

Vents falling hot and heavy as he bounced on his spike. Graceful frame moving with ease as his valve swallowed every inch of Megatron's spike taking everything he had to give. 

"Where's that knot Megatron?" He panted, armor all flared to try and expel excess heat.

"Didn't I tell you to be patient?" Megatron countered and Drift just snorted another laugh.

"You're killing me here, Megatron, what's a mech got to do to have you fill him up, hm?" Drift purred not really minding that much as his frame tingled with pleasure.

"You could always say please." He teased the speedster not expecting Drift to slow the roll of his hips to a stop and slide off his spike to crawl up his frame until they were nose to nose.

"Megatron,  _ please _ frag me until I'm filled with your spike and knot and transfluid,  _ please breed me."  _ Drift purred before he kissed him with a long lick of his glossa.

Megatron kissed him back gripping the back of his helm as he dipped his glossa between his lips and dominated the kiss. Drawing back to shove Drift down to the berth and flip him onto his stomach as he rolled to his knees behind him and dragged his aft up. Drift sputtering as he scrabbled against the berth to get his bearings abruptly stilling with his shoulders to the berth when Megatron leaned over him and sunk his denta into the conjunction of his throat and shoulder making Drift wail.

Sinking his spike back into him in one swift thrust Megatron licked over the bite mark catching the hint of energon against his glossa. Drift's patience was starting the wane and he wiggled his hips back.

"Kisses later, fragging now." He groaned and Megatron laughed and placed a final kiss against his finial.

"As you wish." He hummed pulling back a little and taking in Drift's gorgeous form beneath him.

Those bright blue optics looking at him from the corner of his optic while he panted and his digits bunched up in the blankets. Choosing not to entice Drift's antics Megatron started to move. Slowly at first but picking up force and speed until he was pounding into Drift making him gasp and cry out with beautiful moans as Megatron's spike engaged its last segment and he gave a sharp thrust forward.

The head of his spike piercing through into his gestation chamber and Drift squeaked something that sounded like his name as the knot at the base of his spike started to swell. Its head already flared within his chamber tying them there even if it did seem excessive considering the thick knot catching at his rim. 

With a final full thrust the knot popped past his entrance and was trapped within his clenching valve. Overload teasing Drift from the sidelines as the nodes along Megatron's spike danced with charge while he rutted against him. 

"Frag, Megatron, do it please. I want it." Drift panted, cheeks flushed and digits clawing at the berth, "Overload for me."

Megatron couldn't resist a plea like that and he jerked his hips in little thrust until overload hit him and he ground into Drift nice and slow while transfluid spilled from his spike painting the inside of his chamber in silver stripes.

Drift's vents caught as overload surged through him like liquid flame and he bunched his blanket covered first in front of his mouth to muffle the cry that was wrenched from him. Optics flaring as he squished them shut and his frame tensed in rolling waves in conjunction with every pulse and throb of Megatron's spike as he emptied his transfluid tank into him. 

The pressure building behind his plating and he let it release so the protomesh could expand beneath. Gasping his vents as the violent lash of overload tapered off into a heavy glow and a warm purr bubbled from him. 

Megatron smiled and ran his servos up along Drift's spine kneading into his shoulders making him hum happily. Gently laying down and leading Drift with him so he could curl up around the smaller mech keeping him close while his knot kept them tied together.

"You feeling alright?" Megatron asked running his servo down over the swollen bump of Drift's abdomen. 

"I feel fragging amazing…" Drift muttered words all wripply with purr and contentment, "Keep petting…"

Megatron huffed a laugh as he kept petting, dipping his digits between the separated plates to brush the flexible protomesh underneath and Drift purred happily. 

"I did miss you, when you left…" Megatron said softly against his audial.

"Mmphm...Not right now...can't do feelings right now." Drift muttered sleepily as he closed his optics and cuddled into him.

Quiet settled over them and Drift's vents evened out so much that Megatron thought he had fallen into recharge 

"I missed you too…" Drift whispered so softly Megatron could have missed it, "But I'm glad to be on the same side again...regardless of the circumstances…"

Megatron smiled against the top of his helm catching a sliver of blue as Drift tipped his helm to look up at him with a mischievous little smirk.

"Get some rest, coding isn't run through yet and the night is still young." He teased wriggling his hips against him making Megatron groan as his sensitive spike was squeezed within his valve.

"As you wish…" He murmured settling down and holding Drift close listening to the warm hum of his system and whir of his spark housed within his chest.


End file.
